The Wrong One
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: What if Penfold sends the wrong one back to the Twistyverse in #Sinister Mouse?
1. A Huge Mistake

Last time on Danger Mouse: #Sinister Mouse, Penfold, with the help of Danger Toad from the Twistyverse managed to send Stiletto, the evil being from another universe, that I've forgot what it's called, Baron Greenback and Nero to the Twistyverse while Danger Mouse and Sinister Mouse (the evil Danger Mouse from the Twistyverse) are too busy fighting against each other.

Finally, just one villain remains. But spotting him may prove difficult after his dip in the fresh, clean waters of the tins.

Penfold and Danger Toad could only see two mice covered in dirty mud from head to toe, save for their noses. Egad! I can't tell which is which with all that mud covering both mice!

"I know how to tell you apart! Something _only_ Danger Mouse knows!" Penfold exclaimed to the two mice. "What is my middle name?"

The two mice covered in mud stopped fighting against each other and try to come up with the right answer.

"I'm not really sure." One of the mice said. "Is it, uh... Claude?"

"Er, no! Pifflebottom!" The other mouse answered.

"Margret."

"Wottspickle."

Penfold sighs. None of the mice can even answer that question correctly which would prove to him which one is the real Danger Mouse. Guess he'll have to guess which one is Sinister Mouse to send back to the Twistyverse. He'll have to rely on luck for this.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." The device on Penfold's hand pointed at the mouse on Penfold's right side as Penfold pressed the red button on the device.

A bright ray from the device hits the mouse on Penfold's right side.

"NO!" The targeted mouse cried as he disappears into nothing, thus being sent back to the Twistyverse.

Penfold and Danger Toad walked up to the remaining mouse who proceeds to shake the mud off of him to reveal the two who he really is under the thick mud.

Penfold was hoping for that mouse to be Danger Mouse, and hoping that the one he send back to the Twistyverse to be Sinister Mouse. The mouse finally got the mud off of him. But his appearance alone made Penfold and Danger Toad gasp.

Standing before them was _Sinister Mouse,_ still holding an evil grin of his.

"You've screwed things up." Sinister Mouse sneered at Penfold. "Again."

"Crikey!" Penfold gasped in shock. "If Sinister Mouse is here, than that means..."

Sudden realization hits Penfold hard... literally. A tiny piece of rock just hit Penfold on the head.

" _CHIEF!"_

()()()()()

The thick layer of mud have managed to dissolve from his body shortly before Danger Mouse regained consciousness.

He couldn't believe that Penfold, of all people, had send him to the Twistyverse with the other bad guys instead of Sinister Mouse. To be honest, he really couldn't blame him; he had to rely on luck to find out which is which.

How _stupid_ of him to not wipe the mud off of his face to prove to Penfold that he's the real thing by looking at where his iPatch is located - his left eye. Sinister Mouse's iPatch is located on his right eye. He knew he was too busy fighting Sinister Mouse, but, couldn't he had done something to make it easier for Penfold to find out who's who?

He looked at his surroundings for a moment. There's no sign of Baron Greenback, Nero or Stiletto. It's just him in a some sort of secret lair that's almost kinda familiar to the insides of Greenback's Frog Hopper. He sees the back of a metallic armchair not far away from him.

"So, there _is_ another world to conquer." A familiar voice cried from behind the armchair.

Wait... why does that voice sound familiar to him?

The metallic armchair turns around to let Danger Mouse see the user in person.

Good grief! He couldn't believe his own eye!

Sitting on the metallic armchair, wearing a violet suit and stroking the fur of a polka-dotted Nero is...

"Penfold?" Danger Mouse uttered in shock.

What?! That vile hamster sitting on the armchair, wearing Baron Greenback's clothes and petting a polka-dotted Nero is Penfold from the Twistyverse?!

"It's _Baron_ Penfold!" the hamster, _Baron_ Penfold barked before laughing evilly like a villain, joined by a polka-dotted Nero who gave out a very deep and menacing laughter.

That sight alone _scares_ Danger Mouse.


	2. I'm the Bad Guy

_**NOTE: I do not own the song "I'm the Bad Guy" from Wander Over Yonder. That belongs to Disney, mind you.**_

* * *

"So..." Baron Penfold, with his polka-dotted Nero on his shoulders kept his eyes locked on Danger Mouse from where he's sitting. "You must be the good guy from the other universe if those idiot friends of yours sent you here by accident instead of Sinister Mouse."

"You _knew_ Sinister Mouse?" Danger Mouse had the nerve to ask the evil hamster that question. "Is he like... your _assistant_ or something."

The evil hamster and his polka-dotted Nero both laughed hysterically at Danger Mouse. Seeing Baron Penfold laughing hysterically like an evil villain made Danger Mouse's heart stop every 5 seconds from that. He had never seen anything like that before in his entire life. Fighting for his life against dangerous villains that want to _murder_ him? Piece of cake.

This scene?

He might have troubles looking at _his_ Penfold the same way again if he manages to get back to his own universe.

After a minute of laughing hysterically, Baron Penfold and his polka-dotted Nero have calmed down, but not before the hamster stares at Danger Mouse with an evil glare, not to mention a sinister grin.

"Since you're new here," Baron Penfold spoke to Danger Mouse. "Allow me to explain in a way I think a smart fellow like you are capable of understanding, unlike the other two idiots I've just met before you."

Oh, I hope it's not one of those blasted villain musical numbers you hear in animated flms!

"Through _song!"_

Dang it! I hate cheesy musical numbers! So the villain song starts to begin and Baron Penfold is... dancing?! Oh no! He's not actually doing a musical number in this chapter in front of Danger Mouse, is he? Hang on! Is that that one song from that blasted Disney cartoon " _Wander Over Yonder"_?

No! No, no no! He's not... he's _not!_

Someone stop this madness! This is torture! TORTURE!

 ** _Baron Penfold:_** _I'm not the hamster-in-distress_

The evil hamster gets himself off from the metallic chair and approaches Danger Mouse up close.

 ** _Baron Penfold:_** _I'm not your sidekick or the faithful assistant  
I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly_

 _Nope_

Dark shadows covered up the entire area, leaving Danger Mouse completely in the dark, unable to see Baron Penfold sneaking up behind him.

 _ **Baron Penfold:**_ _I'm the bad guy_

The area lights up to allow Danger Mouse to see several prison cells full of some of the universe's most evil and dangerous villains, including Baron Greenback and Stiletto who are locked up in one of the cells.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** All these former villains that you see  
_ _Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me  
_ _So I'm not your teammate or your partner-in-crime_

 _What am I, boys?_

"He's the bad guy." The imprisoned villains cried in unison.

"And a terrible one, too! Release me from this vile prison, you foolish hamster!" Baron Greenback shouted angrily before being knocked unconscious by Baron Penfold's cane.

"Shut your mouth, toad!" Baron Penfold barked at the unconscious toad before resuming singing.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** Oh, it's magic to watch a country  
Shrivel up and die_

()()()()()

Meanwhile, a not-very-important country that is located somewhere in... Europe of the Twistyverse, gets blown up into tiny bits by a huge laser ray from one of Baron Penfold's satellites, thus removing the not-very-important country from the world map, and claiming millions of innocent lives.

()()()()()

Danger Mouse _swore_ he could've heard the screams of terror and agony from outside whatever the place he's in right now before Baron Penfold grabbed one of his hands and pulls him towards him, forcing him to waltz with the evil hamster who resumes singing.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** Oh, it's thrilling to be a villain  
_

The hamster leans closer to our confused hero...

 _ **Baron Penfold:** I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry!_

... and proceeds to drop him onto the ground, who just lie there in pure shock.

"Cuz I'm the bad guy!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in our _real_ universe, Penfold and Danger Toad managed to subdue and restrain Sinister Mouse before he can do any harm in our world again as they try to find the _correct_ alternative universe to go into to find Danger Mouse before Baron Greenback tries to do any harm on him since the both of them (and Stiletto and Nero) are stuck in the same universe.

They've went through multiple universes to find the right one. There's Chalk Universe, Disney Universe, Looney Tunes Universe, Hanna Barbara Universe, Simpsons Universe, Family Guy Universe, South Park Universe, Crayon Universe, Adventure Time Universe, Steven Universe...

"Um, Steven Universe is a fictional character, not an actual universe." Penfold corrects the narrator. "Might want to give the show a try."

... a universe where strange beings with two arms and two legs with bare skin are the dominant species, a universe where candy and sweets are sentient beings, a universe made entirely out of Lego pieces, the list goes on!

"I like the Gravity Falls universe." Danger Moth said as she appears out of nowhere.

Danger Moth?! What's next? Colonel K's hologram making an appearance?

"I really like the Mustache universe, Pinfold." Colonel K's hologram said as he appears... also out of nowhere before turning to his right to see a subdued Sinister Mouse tied up to one of the wooden piers, his left to see Danger Toad waving hello to the hologram and then giving Penfold a firm look.

"Someone explain to me why Baron Greenback is all of a sudden the good guy, why Danger Moth is here where she should be back in HQ controlling her natural instincts and when in the Queen's name did Danger Mouse start wearing red?"

Penfold and Danger Toad exchanged nervous glances to each other.

()()()()()

Back in the Twistyverse, Baron Penfold's musical number is _still_ playing. Somebody end it already!

 _ **Baron Penfold:** Oh, ain't it fantastic?_

The evil hamster spots Quark trying to make his escape.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** I see something, I blast it!_

He pulls out a ray gun from behind and shoots Quark right back into his cell, with Danger Mouse having to witness that. And then he blasted the narrator multiple times before the narrator could say something.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** And let me tell you why_

He presses a random button from his console. One of the tiles from the floor, the one tile where Danger Mouse is standing on, lights up and, before the one-eyed secret agent could react, a spherical force field entraps him inside. Baron Penfold just stood there, watching Danger Mouse trying all he can to get himself out of his spherical prison.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** I've always had a weakness for barrenness and bleakness  
_ _I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry!_

"You fiend!" Danger Mouse felt that he had no choice but to express his anger at Baron Penfold. Forget the fact that he looks exactly like _his_ Penfold.

 _ **Baron Penfold:** See, I find this business rather fun  
_ _I don't want your friendship or your adulation  
_ _I'll vaporize your universe and bid it bye-bye_

 _Why?_

Danger Mouse glared at Baron Penfold. "Because you're the bad guy."

"Precisely." Baron Penfold replied before letting out a maniacal laughter that sends shivers down to Danger Mouse's spines.


End file.
